


To Protect Its Own

by MalissaNgov



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BadassHiccup, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalissaNgov/pseuds/MalissaNgov
Summary: Hiccup Haddock the Third was an outcast from his own village, even to his father. When he met Toothless, he felt something he has lost long ago. The belonging of a family. He never thought he could leave Berk. However, when he was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, his own fears were overcome by something else.The feelings to protect his own.He never thought of coming back. But fate had other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

"You did it, Hiccup! You get to kill the Dragon!" I felt my legs lifted by Gobber, his joyous cries ringing in my ears. 

My heart was beating hard. Me killing a dragon? This has got to be some joke. I cheered with them, feeling ashamed at how fake I am being. I knew that being chosen to kill the dragon should be an honor and my ticket to belonging in Berk. I should feel the exhilaration, the bloodlust, the accomplishment that every Viking should feel. But I didn't feel it. The belonging. I was still Hiccup. Isolated from my village for being a runt. Now I felt isolated because I couldn't empathize with my village. I couldn't be like them, bloodthirsty for dragons and seeing those creatures for only killing monsters. Not since Toothless. 

Toothless. I would never regret freeing him. When we had that one moment of connection as his eyes pierced mine, his paws on my chest, I saw a reflection of myself. I can remember his claw on my chest, putting enough pressure to tell me it was there, but not enough to draw blood; I saw a hesitance to kill. That realization I made in an expanse of a minute was enough to tell me that dragons are not different as us humans. The more we interacted, the more my revelation was true. His thoughts matched mine. His eyes see me for who I am. His fears were the same. When I was with him, I felt that I belong. And Toothless felt the same for me.

If I couldn't feel that sense of connection with the village in which I have lived my entire life, then why did I feel that with Toothless, the creature I was supposed to despise?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toothless?" His ears perked up at me and his eyes brightened with recognition before jumping on me. I laughed, feeling him nuzzling my face and touched my forehead with his. "Oh Bud, I miss you."

He purred with delight and I stroked the top of his head before sitting down on the ground. Toothless went down with me and he laid peacefully next to me. I leaned against his body while still stroking his head. We both stared ahead, not really know what we're focusing on. We were just immersing ourselves in the illusion that this was normal. A situation where a Viking can sit next to a dragon with no desire to fight, no desire to see bloodshed-- instead of a desire to be alive, a desire to have peace. I could feel his silent grumbles and I sighed at how I am going to escape tomorrow. I knew I couldn't kill the dragon. He didn't deserve it. 

I look at Toothless. His eyes was closed and he looked peaceful, serene. I smiled as well, his comfort spreading to me. If only I can run away from all my troubled thoughts. I stopped. Wait, can't I? The more I thought about the possibility of running away, the more tempting it seems.

"Bud, let's run away." His eyes immediately opened and looked at me with wonder. I was surprised with what I said too. But when I saw his green eyes looking at me now with eagerness, I couldn't help but laugh. I hugged Toothless as hard as I could and stood up quickly. "We're leaving, bud!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's now nighttime, the stars are twinkling and the cold air rushed through the floorboards in my house. My steps were silent, devoid of clumsiness. I secretly packed my clothes and rationed three week's worth of food. My drawings and blueprints were already in my pack and I stood up, looking at my empty room, devoid of any signs that a boy was living here.

I quietly went down the stairs and opened the door. I was relieved when the door made no sound and my body shivered at the cold temperature. I ran to the cove and saw Toothless patiently waiting for me. I stopped at one part of the cove and left the helmet dad gave me skewed to the ground. I turned toward Toothless and whispered, "Shoot bud."

He did a quick shot to the helmet and it bounced off to the other side, its sides charred and the metal bent. I sighed, somewhat with excitement and as well nervousness. But I felt this is how it should be. I quickly went on Toothless and we both quickly flew up to the air. I can feel the wind blowing through my hair and I didn't know what came over me.

I screamed with all my might. Toothless joined with me and we left Berk as a dot in the sea, never looking back, never intending to return.


	2. How to Disappear

Stoick's POV

Where is the boy?! I grumbled, waiting for him to enter the kill ring any second now but it has already hours. The village, watching the stadium from the fences, was whispering among themselves about where has Hiccup has gone. The kids and Gobber have already gone away, trying to look for the boy. I heard that my son usually disappears into the forest for hours and come back in the night. The village assumes that the teen was doing additional training and left him to his own devices. Gobber suddenly then joined me, his skin pale and eyes spooked.

"What happened to you, Gobber?" He didn't reply yet. His hands went to my shoulders before looking at me helplessly.

"You need to see this, lad." I furrowed my eyebrows, following him as he led me away from the ring and toward the forest. I knew the entirety of Berk was following me, but my mind was focused on Gobber.

His steps were hurried and then slowed when we reached a beautiful cove. I was surprised that I never discovered this and looked around. My eyebrows raised when I see one of our shields wedged deep into one of the rocks surrounding the cove. I looked at the scene before me and paled myself when I noticed the footprints of a human and dragon. One of the areas in the cove was charred, but my heart stopped when I saw Hiccup's helmet skewed and destroyed beyond recognition. Gobber's hand clapped on my shoulder in remorse.

"Sorry, Stoick." My tears were on the brink of spilling and I sniffed loudly. The village was again quiet and grieved over the loss of the boy. 

"Who did this?" I said gravely. Gobber shows me black scales and I was overridden with revenge and regret. I will avenge Hiccup and I will kill this NightFury even if I risk my own life.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiccup POV

This freedom was unlike I ever imagined. It was a selfish feeling, but it gave me peace. The wind blew in my hair comfortingly, my eyes shut, lost in just the feeling of the sky. The sea seemed endless, but it was only a moment before we saw an island. Toothless and I landed on the shores, feeling the sand underneath our feet. I looked around. It was barren and brown with only a few trees, but it was enough to serve as a rest stop.

"Oy, I'm beat." I stretched my arms and walked toward a tree. Toothless grumbled in reply before laying down on its forearms. I sat down next to him and started making a fire. Embers lit and I hovered my hands over the flames, the temporary warmth spreading. Nevertheless, I shivered from the cold air. I looked around in my knapsack for a blanket. I dug around before realizing I didn't pack any blanket. I groaned in frustration and Toothless opened one eye in response to the noise.

"Sorry Toothless. It's nothing, go back to sleep." I gave him a tight-lipped smile, hoping he didn't notice my teeth chattering. He looked at me for a few minutes before opening up one wing. I raised an eyebrow and smiled lopsidedly.

"Awe bud, you do love me." In reply, the black dragon grumbled before waving his wing once again. This pouty dragon. I went under his wing watching him close his wings over me and darkness replaced my sight. It was weird, feeling his steady heartbeat and voluntarily going in his wings. Yet, the feeling was comforting and it was only minutes before I dozed off with one thought.

This is just the beginning to my new adventure.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astrid POV

I watched Stoick pull the arrow and shooting toward a ship. While I was watching the ship burn, I thought of Hiccup. He didn't deserve to die, even if he was weak. I thought back to the treatment we gave him and my heart panged with regret. If only we were better. If only we understood. But it's too late. Hiccup is dead and we can't get him back.

Stoick stood on the edge of the shore and stared at the ship with remorse. I've never seen our chief so vulnerable and my heart tore while seeing his silent tears running down his face. Gobber stood beside him, solemn and silent. I knew that Hiccup and Gobber were close. If you were near the forge, you can always hear their laughter. The twins were quiet for once and it was uncomfortable, to say the least. Fishlegs was crying mournfully and was mumbling to himself. Snotlout just watched the ship, no expression on his face.

I fingered the black dragon scale between my fingers. I managed to steal this away from Gobber before he threw the rest away. My hand tightens on the scale and I glared at it. It was all the dragon's fault. My heart trembled with heavy resolve and I swore to myself. I will avenge Hiccup. I will be the first to kill the night fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I have begun to slightly edit and alter the chapters as I go, so if you see any differences between the one on Wattpad and one on here........you are right! So Hope you like this update! I also should tell you that I have no set publication schedule, so my updates are determined by the fact that I have free time. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys! This is a story that I am STILL writing in Wattpad, but I decided to show it on Archive on Our Own too! I hope you like it and don't worry! I'm still gonna post them on both platforms! I know this is a cliche plot, but I try to put my own spin on it! I hope you guys like it! Remember to comment and leave kudos!


End file.
